


frostbite

by elvenunrest



Series: Vampire Gallaghercest [1]
Category: Gallaghercest - Fandom, Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds (Band), Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Liam Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Oasis, noel gallagher - Freeform, this shit is fucked, tw rape, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenunrest/pseuds/elvenunrest
Summary: Liam misses his brother.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher, Noel Gallagher/Sara MacDonald
Series: Vampire Gallaghercest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036731
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	frostbite

**Author's Note:**

> quickly-  
> liam can drive in this  
> he is a vampire  
> set in 2019  
> also this is my first fic on here plz be nice

I know he’s not going to say anything. They’d call him a fucking lunatic. His marriage is failing, I’m starving, and I miss him.  
I miss the fucker so much.  
Too much, maybe, but who’s the judge of that? Not me, and certainly not him either. He’ll say he hates me, wants me dead, whatever he wants, but nothing will change what we have. Had. I’m just trying to rekindle it, is all…  
I still have permission to enter - thank God, I’d never get it otherwise. He told me once when we were kids, I think right after the first time Dad beat me, and he was holding me close, a cloth to my bleeding nose, that he’d hold me forever, never let me go, that his doors would always be open for me. Swore to God, too, but I doubt it meant anything; Noel’s been an atheist his whole life. I guess because of his circumstances, but even when we hit it big he chalked it up to his own brilliance. Typical.  
It’s cold out here, and my pants are getting tight. I need him.  
I reach into the hedges beside the door and grab the spare key hidden in the base of the plant. I set up cameras near the house once to find the spare key, which I know is… creepy… but I need to see him. The kids won’t be a problem. Anais is long moved out, the other two are up visiting Mam for the week.  
Sara would be an issue, though, has been an issue for the past twenty years, she was the reason Noel ended our relationship in the first place, the reason my fucking band split, the reason why I used to wake up every morning wishing I was dead. I have Debbie now. I love her to pieces. But she’s not Noel. Nobody’s ever going to be Noel. That’s why I have to have him one last time. Then I’ll leave him alone. I just have to get rid of his fucking wench first. I remember when he’d come to me in tears, my fucking angel, crying. The thought makes my blood boil. I’ll end his misery for him tonight. Then he’ll come back to me and I won’t have to break into his place to give us what we want.  
Unlocking the door, I step inside, making sure to keep quiet, and slip my sneakers off at the door. This place smells like Noel. I fucking love it.  
I make my way into the kitchen. Tonight it looks prettier than usual; there's a full moon outside and the light it casts through the window is gorgeous. Once I rifle through the cabinets I realize I haven't planned this out very well, but any idiot can get away with murder. I may be the daftest of all daft cunts, but I have a clear advantage. You can't see my fingerprints. However, regardless of whether you have supernatural powers or not it's better to just go for it than overthink. You second guess yourself too much. At the end of the day, any sort of blade will do. I just need something sharp, you know?  
I have come here before, in the middle of the night, just to watch Noel sleep. I’d sit at the foot of his bed for a few hours, then I’d just leave as if nothing had happened. The arrangement was... fine, I guess, but it was far from ideal. It's much better to spend time with him when he's awake.  
The master bedroom was on the second floor of the mansion. The door was left wide open, so I just walked in. The grey shag carpet was soft underneath my feet, very comfortable compared to the cold hardwood floors of the hallway.  
I ran my fingers along the smooth surface of the knife, my hands starting to tingle as I thought about what I would do with it. I've never been attracted to Sara - she is a beautiful woman, yes, but I hate the bitch too much to ever even consider sleeping with her. The only reason my cock twitches at the thought of her dead body is because the line between love and hate is so fine. That's why Noel says he hates me so much. He's just confused. Hell, I would be too if some whore was manipulating me.  
I come closer and I decide that I’m gonna kill Sara first. I'll have my time with Noel, I just want her out of the way. I slowly pull the white quilt down to her waist and I smile when I see she's only wearing a white tank top. That'll make my job a lot easier. Thank fuck. I hold the knife in my mouth and carefully pick her up - Noel told me years ago that she was a heavy sleeper - and leave the room again, heading for the basement this time. I'm lucky the place is so big; you can't hear anything down here.  
I bring Sara into the wine cellar and I put her down onto the concrete floor. I'd love to drop her, smash her head against the wall, but I can't make too much racket. Noel would fucking kill me. She stirs a bit, and then her eyes flutter open. I guess she can sense that something is wrong because she starts to look around, her eyes darting from side to side before they focus on me. "N-Noel? Noel? Is that you?" Her voice sounds so timid, so scared, like a rabbit who just noticed the wolf right behind it.  
I don't want to indulge her with a response so for the first time in my life, I keep my mouth shut. She opens hers, maybe to scream, maybe to ask another fucking question, so before she can I grab a nondescript wine bottle from the nearest shelf and after making sure it's empty I smash it over her head. Even when you're about to kill her this woman is fucking insufferable - I have no clue how Noel handles it.  
She's starting to bleed, and she's crying, so while I'm down I pull the knife from my mouth and I stab her. Simple as that. I'm glad I didn't think too hard about it.  
Her watery blood is beginning to pool, running from the open wound in her chest, down her sides onto the cold cement underneath our bodies, and I will say that it looks far from appetizing. Noel's blood, on the other hand, is a beautiful shade of red and tastes unusually sweet - it's very vibrant. Thick, too. Sits well in the mouth. I've seen blood like Sara's before, and it's... disgusting, to be honest. Too dark, too runny. Bitter.  
I sit down beside her and smile. It's been about two minutes, and I think she's dead now. I stroke her cheek for a moment, admiring my work, and I head back upstairs.  
In the bedroom, Noel is still sleeping peacefully, looking angelic as ever... his grey hair is tousled, and his face is squished against the pillow. I pull my shirt over my head before removing my trousers, and then I climb into bed beside him.  
I push the blanket off of his body and onto the floor and then I pull his boxers off - that's all he's wearing, though it's a bit difficult to remove considering he's on his stomach. His eyes flutter open, and he turns his head around to look at me. "Liam?" he asks in his gravelly morning voice, a newfound rasp to his thick accent. "I-is that you? Am I fuckin' dreaming?"  
I nod, grinning at him. "You missed me, yeah?"  
He smiles, and I almost melt at the sight. He's so fucking gorgeous. I love him. "I... I did. Yeah. I'm sorry, our kid. I really am."  
I move to lay beside him, and our noses are touching. "You could make it up to me right here," I offered, rubbing his shoulder.  
"Mm? How so?"  
"Let me fuck you."  
Noel looks taken aback, and I can see why. He was always the one fucking me, not the other way around, but I know he's too drowsy to do anything with his cock at the moment. Anyway, I don't care whether he says yes or not. I'll do it whether he likes it or not because I know he wants this too.  
I move behind him, stroking my cock a few times before I start to finger him, pushing in and out and then adding another. He arches his back up towards me and whimpers. "More. Please."  
Then I take my fingers out and I suck on them. I just have to savor the taste of my angel. It's been years. I get a bit closer and I start to lick his hole, just like he used to do to me - he was fucking mega at it. It's even better when you're strung out on coke.  
He's panting now, and I'm licking harder. I shove my tongue inside now, sucking the outside of his hole, and he starts to moan, stretching his back to get closer to my face. I decide I'm done with that now.  
"Fuckin' hell... more, please, fuck me," Noel whispers between pants. He's never been too vocal so I'm satisfied with the few moans I've gotten.  
I climb on top of him, lining my cock up with his entrance, and thrust inside of him, eliciting a cry from Noel. I go in and out at a steady pace, letting out my moans in the process... he's so fucking tight. Tighter than any bird I've ever shagged, anyway - fits around me perfectly.  
I feel myself climaxing, an orgasm you could easily compare with the ascension to heaven overtaking my senses in waves, my thrusts slowing as I ride out my high. I finish inside of him - a big load - and pull out, cum dripping out of his swollen hole.  
I lay down beside him and I jack off his hard red cock to make sure he's had the chance to finish too. He cums onto my hand and I kiss him goodnight - before I know it, he's fast asleep again.  
I get dressed again, head back downstairs, and make my exit. The drive home is a lot shorter than my ride over was.  
The sun is about to rise - it's almost five now - and I'm tired.  
Once I get home, I don't even bother taking my shoes off. I just need to sleep.

In the morning it's Gene who wakes me up - frantically shaking me. "Dad, cops are here. Want a word with ya."  
My stomach drops and I push him off of me, my face cold as I answer the door. I can hear the sirens wailing outside. I bet the press is having a fucking heyday. 'Liam Gallagher gets arrested for the murder of his sister-in-law, not to mention the rape of his own brother.'  
I guess this is it. I'm out of time.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I have absolutely nothing against Sara. This is purely fictional - just an imagination of what could have happened if Liam was an insane vampire who misses his brother a little too much.  
> I only wrote this because I'm still emotionally getting over My Sister Lover. heartbreaking fic man whoever wrote that you are so talented but my heart hurts ok. please come back


End file.
